


we write our own fates

by finales



Series: waiting all day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Fluff, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Science Fiction, i wanted to see semi in a spacesuit and this happened, kind of, tendou thinks piloting is a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finales/pseuds/finales
Summary: romance in space would have been better, if you weren't on an ambush mission.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: waiting all day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	we write our own fates

He sings silently, his lips a gentle hum against your lips. His heart beats against yours in a tranquil rhythm, a familiar piece composed by the two of you, one that Euterpe and the Muses would have envied (if they _were_ here, hundreds of light-years away from Earth).

For all the love you have for each other, you must part eventually. As he pulls away, he breathes a gentle _I’ve got to go now_ , but his eyes plead the heavens, the Fates, _anyone_ , for a reason to stay. But soldiers don’t flee wars. Especially not when your fleet plans an ambush on the planet Arkas, mere hours before they ambushed Earth. 

Carefully securing the bulletproof (and somewhat missile-proof) helmet on his head with the click of a button, he silently moves towards the glowing exit. He stands in the connecting tunnel and raises his arm in a salute, with a mock-severe expression on his face, one that never fails to make the corners of your lips tilt upwards. The metal automated doors slide shut, yet you still see the silver-haired man in his black spacesuit through a small glass window on the doors, retreating into his own space fighter and moving with ease despite the heavy helmet and emergency ejection mini-engine on his back. (you just hope neither of you will ever have to use the ejection seats; the horror stories of irreparable, broken bodies fill you with dread).

_We left the Fates back on Earth_ , you think, as your co-pilot Satori swivels into his seat and flashes you a sick grin, which you swiftly ignore. If the space fighters weren’t almost invisible and difficult to detect on Arkas radars, you’re sure his piloting would (certainly/ be sure to) cause suspicion, to say the least/needless to say. You shudder at the thought of Tendou manoeuvering the jet during a practice flight, just short of crashing into the moon (not without getting an earful from you, Semi, and the flight instructors). 

Tendou lets out a string of curses (live for the commander to hear, as usual) as the planet comes into view, its muted blue now barely visible due to what could only be hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of dusty, yellow spaceships. Shaking your head, you chastise yourself for being distracted by memories at a time like this.

Semi steers his jet closer to yours, and the two of you share a knowing look through the windscreens upon hearing your commander’s order. Tendou wrings his wrist and flicks on the Master Arm switch to activate the missiles. Yellow clouds your vision. The enemy fleet approaches.

Drawing in a deep, deep breath, you press the button.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](https://miyafeuille.tumblr.com)


End file.
